Amber Millington
Amber Millington was a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of "dumb blonde", but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is best friends with Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season Two Finale. Amber used to date Mick, however they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She still misses Mick sometimes, she found it unfair how Mick acted like nothing had happened. She used to be best friends with Mara Jaffray but they fought over Mick, whom Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says "they have nothing in common". After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Amber pulls herself into danger quite frequently. In season two she demanded to be in Sibuna and so the Mark of Anubis was put on her ankle. Even though she involved herself, she would not have changed a thing. There is a rumor that she may not stay actively involved in Sibuna because she is not shown in the pictures of Sibuna. In Season 3, her father pulls her out to go to the New York School of Fashion. Amber did not return in The Touchstone of Ra, so it is possible that House of Trickery / House of Unity are her last episodes on the show. Background Amber is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was best friends as well as roomies with Mara, until they both had a fight over Mick and switched rooms, leaving Amber sharing with Nina and Mara sharing with Patricia. She was the 2nd person to start believing that Nina had nothing to do with by the way was Jerome's fault, when they were meant to be orchids. She broke up with Alfie saying that she loves him and with tears in her eyes. Mara switched rooms in season 3 and roomed with Amber, until she left to fashion school, leaving Mara having a room with Joy and Willow. Gallery Anubissibuna.jpg House of Anubis slider.jpg Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters voiced by Ana Mulvoy Ten Category:Characters with blue eyes